


Big Kids

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Coke, Cussing, Drug Use, M/M, Smut, Soft Grunge, always eheh, druggies, i guesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and his friends make use of a burger joint. Louis may or may not find the cashier boy cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Kids

A manic laugh spills out of red bitten lips, he brings his hand up to his temple, his index and middle fingers coming to rest there and his thumb pulled back only to come down for a fifth time that night,

" boom " his fingers go off like a gun.

His eyes open and catch onto crazy movements and equally crazy laughter. He traces onto the sleeve that adorns his right arm, feels smooth skin under the pads of his fingers and he looks down, eyes reminding him that he's got a shit ton of tattoos.

He looks back up after a few lost moments and comes to stare at a girl across the sidewalk, she's staring back at him, legs crossed at the ankles. He can tell from here that her eyes are hazel, they're glittering with some drug that was just forced down her throat.

Her long thin hair is tied up, pulled high up on her small head, making the long column of her throat stand out in the pale moonlight.

" Eleanor !" He shouts it into the bitter wind, as it rushes around him and his friends.

Her eyes seem to focus more as her name leaves his lips, and she smiles wide. Her high pitched voice shouts back at him, eager and urgent ,

" What ?! " 

" Come here !!" He smiles back at her as her eyes roll to the top of her head. She shakes her head fondly, flipping him off.

" Twirl on it Tomlinson " She cackles at her joke. Head thrown back, the drug really shining through now making itself known through her jittery movements and loud laughter.

The noise and the sharp light ,the lamp post gives off, cuts through night and even his fucked up mind.His breath hitches and he wants to fly with the burning stars above them.

He lays back, cheek against the cold sidewalk and he shivers, a pleasant, numbing feeling going through him. He closes his eyes again, blocking ripped fishnets, smearing lipstick, glittered stars, and dirty loose t-shirts.

Louis breathes out through his nose, smelling the cold summer night air. 

" We should go to an IN-and-OUT " He mumbles from his position. 

All sound stops even if it was for second, it feels like years until there's another sound.

He opens his eyes to find niall, zayn, gemma and Eleanor all looking down at him and suddenly smiles break out onto their drugged out faces.

" You fucking genius!! Yes, Lou!! " Niall runs at him, the first to break. His blond hair flies away from his head, his eyes blown, sweat on his temples and his skinny legs straining until they reach him.

Niall scoops him up into a hug, worshiping him like he's the messiah, peppering kisses onto his blotchy face until Louis laughs loud enough to break the other three. 

The blond boy sets him down on his feet when Zayn comes over to them and pats niall on his ass and giggles into the blonds ear, " Silly, he just want to go see the cute cashier boy " , Louis' eyes roll to the back of his head at that.

Gemma comes next, with her grocery cart clutched in her hands and smiles too wide down at him, " Get in Lou, Your girlfriend doesn't deserve to ride in my cart anymore after she's pissed in it " 

" Heey " El squawks from her position still on the sidewalk. " It was your fault Gem, you made me laugh so hard" 

Louis climbs in the cart, feet tucked into his chest, hands on the front wires and he watches zayn and niall kiss until Gemma gets behind him to start pushing him.

They run circles around a sulking but smiling El and the kissing couple until Louis laughing hard at all of their expressions and Eleanor rushes at them with a worried frown on her pale face,

" Gem Gem stop, we don't want Lou to pee himself in the new shorts he just got." She looks from the jean shorts, to a gemma that cannot hold her laughter in anymore and to a Louis who looks bewildered.

The 20 year old looks down at the rolled up jeans that are a little above his knees, dirt stains that already cover them and then back up at his best friend who's now smiling at him, giving him a view of all her pearly whites.

Louis, the fringed boy, sighs, a grin on his chapped lips and tilts his head back to stare at the black sky, the small glitters barely twinkling and with a shout and a point of his finger, " On ward and to burger land!!! " They're off.

They all shout and follows their leader's commands, making their way to the small joint that's a couple blocks away.

They're half way there , " Zayn, help me " Gemma whines and the raven haired boy laughs high and trips over to her to set his own hands along side hers. 

Louis smiles wide at them and turns back to see the big neon sign come into view, the colors flicking in and out, and the 20 year old boy smiles wider already smelling the greasy food.

" Drive way or ...No ITS drive thru " Eleanor shouts from her place a little in front of the cart. Her high waisted light pink skirt flying high in the wind to show off her Mickey mouse knickers and long legs.

" What will it be lads ? " He asks, looking around his group.

He gets a hand to the back of his head, and a smirking gemma in his ear, " We're not lads, twat " 

Louis, he...he doesn't know why he blushes. He knows they're not but he just likes saying it. " yea yea " He says anyway.

Niall cries " Let's sit in!! Let's sit in, Lou" 

The boy in the cart, nods , looking back at zayn to find him looking at the blond boy too with a look of pure adoration.

They park the cart in the alley next to the restaurant, gemma helping Louis out of it and she puts her flower crown onto his feathery fringe.. 

As they're walking into the almost empty joint, Louis notices El's hands shaking as she pulls at her bra looking thing, scratching her ribs that poke out and repeatedly adjusts the plastic silver crown on her head.

Louis knocks elbows with her, and looks up at her under his fringe, " Butterfly. " 

she visibly relaxes, smiling wide and skipping along to niall as he orders his food. 

Louis and gemma find a couple of tables, pushing them together and waits for niall, zayn and el to bring all the food over. 

When they finally come over , niall has a rabbit mask held tight in one of his fists and blushing cheeks. After they put the shit load of food down, he puts it on zayn head, making it rest on the boys fringe.

Zayn glances quick at him from under the mask and presses a chaste kiss to the others pale cheek and feeds him a fry.

Niall chews loudly, lips smack obnoxiously and the girls next to him, swipe on some cherry lip stick before they start shoving big burgers past their lips too.

" cover me real quick guys " The small boy whispers into a bag of fires.

He ducks his head quick, flower crown slipping some as he kicks his dirty vans under the table and he slips a dollar bill out and a small pack of white powder out from his loose shorts.

He dumps a little bit onto the dirty table and raises his hand high into the air, asking for a card, and keeps his face close to his drug.

A few are shoved into his palm and he lets all of them go except one, letting the rest float down around him and suddenly a finger is slipping under his nose to dip into the cocaine and louis smiles recognising the finger and makes biting noises at it until it retreats

Niall giggles and pops it into his mouth just as Louis looks up with a roll of his bloodshot cobalt eyes.

Louis straightens out the drug, right into a straight line before he rolls his single bill up tightly and sets the paper at the top of the drug to sniff it up through the paper. 

The drug tickles and bites as it makes its way into his brain, and he runs trembling fingers over his lips. He looks back up, eyes a bit unfocused but he knows the small group is smiling and staring down at him.

" Did you fuckers bring over the creame of ice ? " He screams, already feeling the drug loosen his muscles but he feels his heart beat a million miles per hour.

His friends shout back at him, pushing salty fries and sweet creamy Oreo ice cream towards him, with mumbles of " of course we did, dumbass "

Louis throws a fry at Gemma and as expected she catches it with her tongue and she grins madly at him for a second before Eleanor pulls her over to messily kiss at her dirt streaked cheeks.

They're all laughing, high laughs and Louis stands up thirty minutes later, dirty feet high off the ground where's he's perched on one of their tables.

" Look it's Lou " El says, pointing up at him with a manicured nail. Niall shushes her seconds later, swatting at her hand , all of their eyes already on the sun kissed boy. 

" I think I can fly guys. I'm not even joking " the high 20 year old stares down at some of his best friends, looking at them individually next and smiles wide.

His face hurts and he feels sweat at the bottom of his spine, his fingertips feel like they're electrified and he's biting the inside of his cheeks and he jumps.

Feet landing safely on the floor before his well worn vans slip, causing him to fall on his bum and louis doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, there's tears streaming down his face but the sides of his chapped mouth are pulled up into a pained smile.

Zayn pulls him up but his arm pits, to sit on his lap, mumbling something stupid about " you're not a bird Lou. You can be later, but not right now " 

And zayn is stupid but maybe a wee bit insightful.

A boy comes over. His curls are sticking up awkwardly all over his ears but Louis wants to run his hands through them. The uniformed hat, pushes the rest of his dark thick hair over his skull, making the hair look shiny and louis can see out the side of his eye that the rest of his friends are looking at him too. gemma even pulling a pair of circle sun glasses out from her cut up top to perch them onto her pale, freckled nose.

The 20 year old focuses back onto the boy, and the boy looks back at him. Louis can tell from his seat on Zayn's lap that his eyes are sad and green. Such a beautiful green and such a beautiful sadness and he smiles a bit up at him,   
" What do you want? "

The boy cants his head to the side and says in a scared voice, " my manager is having a problem back there not calling the cops. Maybe you all ", the posh looking boy blushes, " should shut up or get out. " 

Louis laughs, as loud as his lungs will let him and the boy stiffly leaves, a limp accompanying his walk.

Niall cackles loudly behind him and flicks some ice onto him and Louis gets up to tackle the blond boy. He's hugging him tight, right around his neck when he whispers, " Feed me and tell me I'm pretty. " 

Zayns eyes light up and he asks for one of the girls lipstick. nialls eyes are on him as he's spooning half melted ice cream into his mouth and zayn applies some of the red makeup to his thin lips. 

Louis puckers for him, chuckling a little. Once the raven haired boy is done, Louis makes kissing noises and rolls his body onto his pals, getting stabbed by deep fried potatoes and painted with ketchup and kisses niall full on the lips, not minding zayn's surprised " what " 

When he pulls away, both their mouths are covered in a flattering red, hairs both messed up fringes and cheeks rosy and the blue eyed boys stare at each for a minute longer before nialls turning his head to look at his boyfriend. 

" Don't worry, Z " He giggles, pushing Louis off his lap and plopping himself into zayns.

Louis pouts for a minute, until he sees Eleanor and Gemma leaning on each other sleepily.

" Who wants to kiss me ???!" He yells, the only hyper active heart in the group.

El picks up her heavy head and beckons Louis over to them, with a quick flip of her dainty wrist. The boy follows quickly crawling into their laps and he kisses both their cheeks and lips and hair and eyelids before laying his head onto theirs.

" my feelings wak--" he begins.

" Shut up Lou " he's interrupted by a snoring Gemma and he nuzzles his face into her neck for good measure and when he looks up he's met with the same pair of eyes that made him laugh not too long ago, the same pair of eyes that that's had him blushing sense sixth grade.

After a couple minutes of staring he rolls his eyes and moves himself off his sleeping girls. He feels his mind go a little fuzzy when he steps out of the warm building and makes his way over to a deserted bench a few feet away.

The 20 year old lays down on the wood as his mind goes a little blank. His breath stutters out of him and his fingers twitch against the damp bench. He blinks his eyes a few times, before closing, feeling his lashes clump together and little dew drops collect themselves at the at the dip above his upper lip and on his up turned nose.

He hears bare feet slap against the wet pavement before El moves his dirty vans and places them into her lap. 

" I've struck gold Lou. " She whispers in the night. Louis opens his eyes, to look at her and he smiles warmly, noticing the huge container of cubed cheese that still in her shaking hands. 

" El, baby , " he pulls his over sized shirt up a little so he can rub at his tummy, " Come back with me " 

Louis looks down at the drugged out girl as she bites her lips and giggles into the now open box of cheese. 

A door squeaks open, footsteps follow and another voice replies , " what are you? " 

Louis doesn't take his eyes off his girl, thinking it's just a hallucination again He says, " a sarcastic toaster, what are you buttercup ?" 

" The cashier ?" There's a different tilt to his tone, making Louis smile with his sarcasm on full throttle.

A bit startled, Eleanor looks behind Louis. After a few seconds of smiling and clearing her throat she goes back to eating her stolen cheese.

Louis peeks behind him, tilting his head back so he can see the frowning boy fully, his blue eyes comes to rest onto a pale face looking down at him.

" Cashier... can you take me home ?" He asks, feeling sparked and colorful everywhere, feet feeling like they're floating. 

The curly haired boy scratches his arm and looks back at the restaurant and over to the girl. " But... but what about your friends ?" 

He waves a hand dismissively, " we're all big kids "

The other nods, motioning Louis follow him to a car not far off. As the boy is getting up he hears, " the least I can do. "

Louis stands up and kisses el on her cheek and leaves the mumbling girl on the bench.

" it is " Louis shouts, patting the others back and walks ahead of him.

" Buttercup is leaving " They hear as they open the car doors, Louis grins madly and hops around a bit before getting in.

By the time they're on the road to Louis' flat, Harry's grumbling profanities and louis is laughing, a high ear shattering laugh and high off his mind. His hands are above his head, pushing the roof and he's singing the chorus of ' Love, Sex , and Magic '

" where do you live ?" Harry talks over Louis' shrilling voice.

" I've had a crush in you ever sense maybe eighth grade, you know " he replies instead. His amber skin feels likes its on fire.

the boy mutters , " but I was in sixth" 

Louis nods and then shrugs, eyes on the others pale white hands. He can even see his veins as he grips the wheel harder.

" Don't be a grumpy frog, little cashier. It doesn't look good on your pretty face " He whispers, looking at the side of the others face. He moves over the seats until he's a centimeter away and he gives the boy a small fleeting kiss on his pale cheek.

Harry speeds down the road, repeating the question again and louis tells him with another kiss to his cheek.

The small boy, leaves traces of red all over the cashier's cheeks and by the time they get to his place the other's cheeks aren't only red because of the lipstick.

" I'm not happy, not sad. I don't know what I am " he says, clear as day, right against the others cheek and Harry looks at him out the side of his eye before he's shaking his head and unlocking the door and going around his car to get Louis out too.

" Harry " Louis climbs out of the car, staring at the others name tag and pulls Harry by his hand to follow him. 

The stronger one, pulls Louis up short and stares at him. " I'm not--" 

" Oh yes you are frog, I get handsy while I'm high and you're nice to look at " 

Harry stops again, frowning a little more. Louis is tired of making his beautiful face frown" But we've never--" 

" I've done worse, frog. Now come on! " Louis tugs on his hand a little more a sad note in his voice.

Harry stops and looks at the fidgety boy still grasping on to him and he grumples out something unintelligible to Louis' ears but follows him up the stairs anyway.

Louis gives Harry The key when they're coming up the last flight of stairs Harry will try not to trip up and Harry looks at him , confused before the small boy is throwing his hands up, " Unlock my door, silly " he shakes his head and bringing his hands back down to settle at the waist band of his shorts and starts to unbuckle his shorts.

Harry hasn't moved, still staring down at him in bewilderment. green eyes confused and puffy lips drawing into a line, Louis shakes his head and looks at him in his buggy green eyes, " please, unlock my door Harry "

And he does, eventually. Louis gets his shorts off, leaving his shoes on, and hugs them to his chest until the other moves to let him into his own apartment. He rubs his mouth onto the scratchy material of his jeans, until his mouth feels raw and he looks down seeing most of the lip stick on the cloth.

Louis looks at the other out the side of his eye and throws himself on his gray couch, elbow over his face, foot tucked into his knee with his tan hand over his bum and he runs his tongue over his buzzing lips.

He looks out from under his arm, peeking slyly from his hiding place and Harry's got his eyes trained on his knickers, he knows he does.

" they're knickers. Stop" 

Harry nods once, " I know. Why do you have them on? " His eyes lift to reach Louis' own.

" Why not ? " Louis asks, and the other nods again and looks around, eyes looking over colorful walls and random pictures.

Louis reaches his hand out and whines when his fingers don't reach all the way across the room. He picks himself up and grabs the beautiful, limping boys hand again to lead him down a spiraling wooden stair case. they walk down slowly, the boy limping behind him and the blue eyed boy tightens the fingers that are wrapped around the others.

At the bottom theres a neatly made bed, a colorful stitched blanket thrown across it with bright colored and patterned pillows along with it.

Louis looks back him once his feet are touching the foot of the bed and he thanks Harry for leaving his work hat in the car.

Harry just shakes his head and sets a hand on the small of Louis' back and leans over him until the small boy falls back against the springy bed.

The curly haired one pulls his black pants down until they're right below his dick, and Louis looks on with his bottom lip in his mouth and his own tan hand rubbing his cock through his white underwear.

Louis tilts his face to the side, feeling the other lean back down, Harry's pale muscled arms are on either side of his head. The drugged up boys cheek rubs the blanket as he continues to give himself a half assed handjob and he feels the others cock rub his thigh.

Harry releases a breath on his cheek and louis fondles his balls through the cloth, his other hand reaching up to trace a pattern onto Harry's pale arm and his racing heart feels like it's going faster. He's blinking rapidly trying to slow down his heart and the blood rushing through him, hoping to get a breath.

The underwear feel like heaven against his full cock and balls, his hips buck into his hand and as Louis' moving, the others slick cock thrusts up against his covered hip.

The younger boy comes over Louis' tattooed thigh with a sigh and louis stares blankly, at the winding staircase, Louis' mind goes off like a light switch for a second and his hand gets tired, his cock is trapped inside his knickers

He doesn't come, letting his hands fall to the side. He feels that stare again so he meets the boys eyes,

" Do you want me to " he gestures over Louis' tiny bulge.

Louis shakes his head, feeling a slight blush coat his cheeks, " sometimes it's like this, thanks though " He smiles at him.

The young boy looks at him a little longer, kisses his cheek and Louis goes back to staring at his staircase, nose filled with the smell of cum and he sings show tunes into the stuffy room.

17 Year old Harry leaves a couple of seconds later. Louis only interrupts himself to scream a " see you later, froggy Harry " fifteen minutes after the young boy shuts the door to his flat..

**Author's Note:**

> I’m nervous for this tbh. I loved writing this so freaking much. For LIKE two weeks I was writing cmas prompts and I was so sick of fluffy smut so here is the destructive fanfic I needed tbh. I really guys like it. I know its weird but it works ( words from Haley herself ) I hope you guys think the sammme. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. ALWAYS. Pls set my heart at ease by sending comments and giving kudos :)))))) come one commme on :)


End file.
